


Home Early

by TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught, Cheating, Ereri Week, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home a bit early from work and isn't exactly pleased with what he finds at home.</p><p>Part of Ereri Week 2015, day 3: Catch Me/Caught in the Act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Early

**Author's Note:**

> Another rushed one, because volunteer work and traffic are bitches.

 

 

Levi walked into the lobby of his and Eren's apartment, which they'd been sharing for a little over a year now, and began to make his way to the elevator. Today was a day like any other, there were no anniversaries planned and nothing lined up for the week, the only thing that made this day particularly different was that he had gotten off work early for once; It was currently only six in the evening, but considering he usually left the office at nine, it was pretty early for him to be coming home. 

 

Still, though, he'd decided against calling Eren, opting instead to surprise him and hopefully have a small but actually interesting date night with the other (as he knew Eren was still fresh out of college and didn't have a job, and was most likely bored out of his mind).

 

He strode into the elevator and (thankfully) the doors closed without anyone else boarding. The lift took him up to the tenth floor at a leisurely pace, not stopping to pick anyone else up for whatever reason. When the _ding_ sounded and the doors opened, Levi began his trek down, what he considers to be, one of the longest hallways ever. Though maybe it always just seemed longer because he was always so tired when he got home late at night, and he actually found himself at the doorway much quicker than usual this time. 

 

He shoved his key into the lock, opening the door into the small entranceway. Their apartment had a pretty nice open concept, the kitchen was on the opposite side of the room to the door with the t.v living area to the left and a fair sized dining table beside it, the only hallway was also on the left wall and to the right was a small seating area and a desk which he usually did work on. He walked inside and put his keys in the bowl by the door, taking his shoes and coat off as he did. All the lights in the room were off, which wasn't abnormal as Eren always worried about global warming and such so he often tried to keep energy use to a minimum. 

 

As a result of his habit, Eren often lived in the dark (literally), only using light when absolutely necessary; this made him pretty hard to find without calling him, since you couldn't see what room he was in from light under a door or something of the sort. So Levi went about searching for his green eyed brat, checking the bathroom and the balcony before going into their room. 

 

Though he really wished he hadn't.

 

When he opened the door to the master bedroom he felt dread run through him; laying on their bed was Eren, along with another man that Levi recognized to be Jean– Eren's 'friend' who he constantly companied about. Jean was on top of _his_ _boyfriend_ , aggressively making out while his one hand seemed to be down the other's pants. Eren was grasping onto the other boy's hoodie seemingly desperately, his face obstructed by the horse's own. 

 

So, being the jealous boyfriend that Levi was, he swung open the door the rest of the way, making it hit the wall behind it and startling both boys on the bed, who'd now turned towards him (Jean's face turning an amusing shade of white when he did). Levi stormed over to the bed, swinging a fist that connected directly with Jean's face, hitting him straight in the eye and knocking him off onto the floor. 

 

"You're fucking cheating on me?! With _this_ fucking prick?!" Levi yelled at Eren, kicking the boy on the ground for emphases.

 

"No! No! Please, Levi, stop! I swear it's not what it looks like!" Eren screamed back, putting his hand over his mouth while looking at his bleeding friend on the floor, now writhing in pain.

 

The black haired man stood, still seething with anger with one foot on the kid's neck below him. Finally, he lost to Eren's (now crying) eyes and bent down to pick up a handful of Jean's shirt, bringing him up to his eye level and fixing him with a murderous glare.

 

"Get. The fuck. Out of my house."

 

At the words the other man quickly got up to his full height and ran out of the apartment, leaving Eren and Levi in the bedroom. 

 

The shorter man looked over to his boyfriend, his face still near red with anger, "Fucking explain.  ** _Now_** _."_

 

The brunet, now sobbing, tried forming words which only ended up in more sobs, heavy, anxious breaths, and an abundance of tears. Finally, Levi sighed and walked over to his side of the bed, taking a seat next to his terrified boyfriend and leaning his head on the other's shoulder.

 

"Please explain, Eren," he sighed, the sadness in his tone finally showing through.

 

Eren let out a huge breath that he probably didn't know he'd been holding, though it still took a few minutes for the other boy to get to a point where he could talk, but he eventually could clarify on what happened.

 

"J-Jean wanted to come over b-because Armin dumped him so I said yes and he came to watch movies but he got b-bored of that so he put his arm around m-me and started kissing me and I didn't know what to do so I tried to p-push him off but he got really handsy and I didn't know what to do and so I just d-decided that if it was just kissing he could g-get it out of his system and–"

 

"Breathe, Eren," Levi said, calmer now that he understood the situation. Looking behind him he realized that their bedroom's t.v actually was turned on, to some Disney movie of all things. 

 

The one thing Levi _didn't_ blame the horse face for was getting bored, at very least.

 

He sighed again, looking to the younger of the two and noticing how he was watching him, probably for any more signs of anger. 

 

Or any sign that he was going to break up with him for this. 

 

Which Levi never would, for the record.

 

"It's okay, Eren. Just as long as you don't do it again," he said, waiting a moment and then looking up at the ceiling, " _Please_ don't do it again."

 

Eren's face melted into a small smile and he hugged his boyfriend close, "I won't. Promise."

 

It didn't exactly turn out to be the night he'd expected, but at least it ended in a Disney movie marathon (during which they both got… _bored_ pretty quickly).

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;);););););););););););););););););););););););)


End file.
